


The Best Days Are When Nothing Happens

by Yoitay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military Police, Canon Divergence, Everything is okay!, M/M, Police!Jean, police!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoitay/pseuds/Yoitay
Summary: After joining the military police Jean and Marco mainly keep track of cargo and supplies. Traveling between walls delivering goods and dealing with less titian sized issues is as annoying as it is blissful but its work and they're together. And there's nothing that could make it better. Besides maybe having even more time alone.





	The Best Days Are When Nothing Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! This was so fun! So glad to join the gift exchange again! Hope you like it!


End file.
